The Only Hope for Me is You!
by jake65432a
Summary: It was just a song that brought two mates together. All of this happened over a period of a few days, but their story lasts longer. This is my first story so please help me do this properly and tell me on things I need to improve
1. preview

Normal POV

It was just a song that brought two mates together. All of this happened over a period of a few days, but their story lasts longer. It all started right after the first semester began. Right in the front of his house, Natsu was blaring his music that was coming out of his radio. He was headbanging while playing air instruments changing from drums to bass and back again out of nowhere. Now Lucy, who came out of her house just across the street, to tell him to turn his music down or off entirely because it was annoying her, was now walking up behind him. Natsu had no idea that she was walking up behind him was switching instruments - that by the way were entirely made up and as humans call it "air instruments"- while this was going on she was right behind him in mid switch to drums, and just happened to punch her right in the stomach.

While feeling bad about doing this to the girl he immediately got scared and started to panic. He was thinking about how his father, Igneel, would absolutely destroy him if he found out he had left her in the middle of the driveway. Then shuddered again to think what his mother, Grandine, would do if he found out he hit a women. Natsu cringed at the thought, and because of this he decided it would be better to bring her inside to see his sister, Wendy, who was a genius of many proportions and was about to get her bachelor's degree in medical practicing to become a doctor. All while being in the seventh grade.

Lucy POV

Dazed, I looked up to see a little girl with blue hair. I remembered a fist hitting me in the stomach, which probably would explain a certain pain in my stomach. Then the girl walked up to ma and told me what happened and that I was in the household of the Dragneel family. Wendy was her name and her room was a brilliant shade of blue. There was this white line that was half way up the wall in the shape of a wave. The room was bright since it had two grand windows with an arc on the top of them, and a chandelier that looked like it was made of diamonds. Her bed itself was just as amazing considering it was a kind size and it took up less than a quarter of the room. It had a magnificent comforter with silk running through the cotton frame that it had which allowed it to have a soft texture, but still held in the warmth and made the bed cozy. Looking to my left and seeing a pair of eyes brought me back to reality, as I realized that she was calling my name.


	2. Chapter 1

Normal POV

It was just a song that brought two mates together. All of this happened over a period of a few days, but their story lasts longer. It all started right after the first semester began. Right in the front of his house, Natsu was blaring his music that was coming out of his radio. He was deadbanging while playing air instruments changing from drums to bass and back again out of nowhere. Now Lucy, who came out of her house just across the street, to tell him to turn his music down or off entirely because it was annoying her, was now walking up behind him. Natsu had no idea that she was walking up behind him was switching instruments - that by the way were entirely made up and as humans call it "air instruments"- while this was going on she was right behind him in mid switch to drums, and just happened to punch her right in the stomach.

While feeling bad about doing this to the girl he immediately got scared and started to panic. He was thinking about how his father, Igneel, would absolutly destroy him if he found out he had left her in the middle of the driveway. Then shuddered again to think what his mother, Grandine, would do if he found out he hit a women. Natsu cringed at the thought, and because of this he decided it would be better to bring her inside to see his sister, Wendy, who was a genius of many proportions and was about to get her bachelor's degree in medical practicing to become a doctor. All while being in the seventh grade.

Lucy POV

Dazed, I looked up to see a little girl with blue hair. I remembered a fist hitting me in the stomach, which probably would explain a certain pain in my stomach. Then the girl walked up to ma and told me what happened and that I was in the household of the Dragneel family. Wendy was her name and her room was a brilliant shade of blue. There was this white line that was half way up the wall in the shape of a wave. The room was bright since it had two grand windows with an arc on the top of them, and a chandelier that looked like it was made of diamonds. Her bed itself was just as amazing considering it was a kind size and it took up less than a quarter of the room. It had a magnificent comforter with silk running through the cotton frame that it had which allowed it to have a soft texture, but still held in the warmth and made the bed cozy. Looking to my left and seeing a pair of eyes brought me back to reality, as I realized that she was calling my name.

" Lucy, Lucy. Are you sure you're ok. You just dozed off into your own world there and I called your name like 30 times."

"Yes, I'm fine! Now tell me where Natsu is so I can pay him back for what he did to me."

"In that case he should be in his room upstairs."

Just then we heard running through the hallway right next to the doorway. I then realized that Natsu was listening in on us and I started running after him only to hear Wendy yelling back at me, "LUCY, GET BACK IN HERE I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO CHECK YOUR STOMACH, BECAUSE IT MIGHT BRUISE!"

I just kept going and now me and Natsu were on the fourth and final floor of his house. We stopped when I cornered him, and he protected himself by blocking his body with his arms out saying, "Please don't do this." I started smirking and then all out laughing because he sounded like he was pleading for his life. When I stopped laughing I realized that he actually was trying to escape while I was laughing and not paying attention so I tackled him down and sat on top of him, or so I thought. The moment I let my guard down he completely flipped us over and he was now sitting on top of me with my hands above my head. His face had a slight blush as I stared at it. This was when he noticed the position that we were in and he let me go and ran off into his room down stairs on the third floor. I chased him down the hall and walked once I got to the bottom of the stairs and just sat in front of his door and waited to see if he would come back out of the room.

~Natsu POV~

This was a first... Well the first time I carried a girl into my house because I winded her, and caused her to pass out due to lack of oxygen and probably some panic. My fear of my mother was what drove me to take her to my sister Wendy. I waited for ten or so minutes when the girls were finally talking out loud and I was able to hear it.

This was when I heard Lucy, as she did so call herself to Wendy when they were introducing themselves, say, "Where is he so I can get revenge." and Wendy answer, "He should be upstairs in his room." Hearing this I started running like there was no tomorrow. A few seconds later though i heard Lucy coming up the stairs so I continued up to the top floor, where she followed me. Since she was going to hit my stomach I put my arms out to protect myself. I must have done something good because she started laughing after I said, "You don't have to do this," Since Lucy was now on the ground laughing her ass off, I took this as my chance and started walking off.

The next thing I knew is that I had a pain in my side and my back was now on the ground and Lucy was on top of me. I took a moment to stare at her triumphant face before I noticed our compromising position. I then flipped us over and it went into an even worse position as my body was on top of her and her chest dug into mine and our faces were only inches apart. Where I had forced her hands made it just a little bit worse as I held them over her head and made her back arch from the position. Noticing this I gained a slight blush and I sat up and stared at her a little bit more. We stayed like this for what felt like minutes trying to fight the urge to speak because if i do it will come out in stutters of embarrassment.

I ran to my room as fast as I could and Lucy by the sound of it was right behind me as I ran. I leaned back on the door after slamming it shut and stayed in that place for what seemed like hours.


End file.
